


Let's Drink to My Freedom (Fifth Harmony Version)

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Camila Cabello's life was going great. She had a loving boyfriend, who she was very happy with, and amazing friends, that were there for her whenever she needed them. She had been dating Austin Mahone for the last six months. Many of her friends, primarily her best friends, Dinah Jane, Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei and Lauren Jauregui, didn't like him. They believed he was hiding something and wasn't a good boyfriend for her.





	Let's Drink to My Freedom (Fifth Harmony Version)

Camila Cabello's life was going great. She had a loving boyfriend, who she was very happy with, and amazing friends, that were there for her whenever she needed them. She had been dating Austin Mahone for the last six months. Many of her friends, primarily her best friends, Dinah Jane, Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei and Lauren Jauregui, didn't like him. They believed he was hiding something and wasn't a good boyfriend for her.

She had glee practice that morning. Some of the members that were already sitting there when she arrived were Lauren, Austin, Becky Gomez, a senior Camila didn't really get along with. Majority of glee club didn't really like her, all except Austin, who was having a conversation to Becky at the moment.

Camila sat down next to Lauren and started talking to her about a potential duet they had been planning to have. They were in the middle of agreeing with a song when Austin inserted himself into their conversation.

"Camilla, why didn't you sit next to me?" Austin asked, as he glared at Lauren.

"You were talking to Becky, and I didn't want to bother you guys," she answered, not looking at her boyfriend. She knew Austin didn't like Lauren. He'd tell her that Lauren didn't like her as a friend, and that she would try to steal Camila from him.

"C'mon babe," he told her, in a smug tone. Camila turned to look at him. He smiled at her. He patted the chair next to him.

Camila rolled her eyes, but she didn't move. "I was talking to Lauren. I'm not going to be rude and end our conversation just because you want me to."

Austin sighed and moved to sit next to her.

A few minutes later, Camila and Lauren's best friends, Dinah, Normani (who was also Dinah's girlfriend), and Ally walked in. They were laughing about something.

"Hey you guys, party at Al's," Dinah told them, as she hugged Ally.

Ally rolled her eyes. "My mom will be in Orlando with my brother."

**_*Let's Drink to My Freedom*_ **

That night, all the glee club members were in the basement of the Brooke house. Some were intoxicated. None of them were going home until the next morning so they could drink all they wanted.

They were all laughing, joking around, playing games. They decided to play a drunken game of spin the bottle. For a while, everything was innocent. The teens were just having fun. Ally and her boyfriend, Troy, decided to sit out. They were in their own world, whispering to each other and sneaking kisses. Soon enough, a room of drunk kids made the game less innocent. The kisses weren't pecks, they were turning into full on make out sessions. There was just a few who weren't drunk and left the game, Shawn and Lauren.

As the night came to a close, the kids were falling asleep. The boys and Lauren were going to sleep in the basement. Lauren liked it that way better. She liked hanging out with the guys, and knew that she was going to sleep uncomfortably anyways. Normani and Dinah were in their own guest room, one they occupy when they would sleep in the Brooke house because they also had "special" fun in the middle of the night. Camila, Meghan Trainor, and Demi Lovato would stay in Brandon's old room. Troy and Ally would stay in her room. They weren't having sex, but they liked to hold each other.

Ally opened her bedroom door and turned on the lights. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on her bed. Austin and Becky were having sex on her bed. ON HER BED!

"What the hell?!" she shouted, as she glared at the two people on her bed. They at least had the decency to cover themselves.

"What's wrong Ally?" Troy asked, not having seen what was going on in her room.

"Get Lauren, please," she asked, as she closed the door.

He nodded and left. He returned with Lauren.

"So, Austin was having sex with someone on my  _bed_ ," she told them.

"Camila?" Lauren asked, slightly disgusted at the thought of Austin having sex with Camila.

"No, we just left her in Brandon's room with the other girls. Who was it Ally?" Troy asked, frowning.

"Becky. Can you guys get rid of Austin? He's an angry drunk, and I don't want him here," Ally told them, as she moved from the door. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"I'll see you soon," Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

They entered the room just as Becky put her shirt on.

"If you don't want Ally to kill you, you'll leave this house," Troy told the girl, giving her a glare.

"And you," Lauren said as he turned to the boy," you are going to tell Camila the truth. You are going to break up with her. You can stay in Glee, but you are going to stay away from her."

"N-no, I love her," he slurred.

"No, you don't. I know your secret. Dinah knows your secret. Troy and Ally now know your secret. If you loved Camila, you wouldn't be cheating on her," Lauren said as she pushed Austin.

Becky quickly left. Troy stood there and watched one of his best friends threaten the senior.

"If you don't tell her, I will. And she will hate you," Lauren whispered to add effect.

"NO!" Austin shouted, as he got Ally's lamp and threw it across the room.

"And you're buying Ally a new lamp," Troy added. "Now leave this house."

Austin quickly rushed out.

**_*Let's Drink to My Freedom*_ **

The next day, Austin called Camila and broke up with her.

"He didn't tell you why?" Demi asked. All the girls, except Lauren who had softball practice, were in Camila's house, talking about her break up.

"No, just that it wasn't working out," Camila answered, a frown on her face. She looked down to her ice cream at her hand.

"He's lying. That good for nothing dorito was cheating on you," Dinah told her, feeling angry.

Everyone turned to her. "Wh-what?" Camila asked in a weak voice.

"How do you know?" Ally asked, frowning. She hadn't told anyone about what she saw the night before, and she knew Troy and Lauren didn't.

"How do you?" Dinah asked back, frowning at the other girl.

"I found him and Becky having sex on my bed," Ally answered, looking guilty.

"When?" Camila asked, her voice breaking.

"Yesterday. Mila, you don't need him," Ally told her, trying to reassure her.

"Girl, you don't need a cheating boyfriend," Meghan told her, nodding her head.

Camila just sat there, silently. None of the girls knew what she was thinking.

**_*Let's Drink to My Freedom*_ **

Dinah pushed a cart of champagne. Normani and Ally started to pass them to the members.

"What's going on?" Brian Collins asked, confused.

"Just wait a second," Dinah told him.

"I want to perform Mr. Cowell. The champagne is a part of it," Camila said.

He nodded.

The instruments started.

_We were so good together_   
_So it didn't last forever_   
_It's only been a week_   
_But when we speak it's like it's been a year_

She sang as she looked at Austin.

_Your picture's still in my wallet_   
_I drew a stash and a mullet_   
_I have to say you look a little better than you did on tour_   
_Now you're just a memory fading like the day before_

_So let's drink to my freedom_   
_And how I don't really need 'em_   
_His not calling me for days_   
_In his dirt bong water haze_   
_So let's drink to my freedom_   
_I got so many reasons_   
_So pour another glass for me_

She sang as she raised her glass.

_I know we both know it's over_   
_But couldn't you wait a little longer_   
_To bring her to a party when you knew that I would be there too_

She pointed at Becky.

_You seem like you really love her_   
_She's probably just like your mother_   
_A crazy psycho bitch who's got you wrapped around her finger too_   
_Now you're stuck with a girl like I was almost stuck with you_

She smiled at him. Mr. Cowell looked like he wanted to stop the performance.

_So let's drink to my freedom_   
_And how I don't really need 'em_   
_His idea for a date_   
_Is probably statutory rape_   
_So let's drink to my freedom_   
_I got so many reasons_   
_So pour another glass for me_

She started dancing around during the small break.

_Lookin' back I lost track_   
_On why I was ever so insane in the game without you_   
_Let's drink to my freedom_

She raised her glass. Her friends sang with her, as they had rehearsed.

_So let's drink to my freedom_   
_And how I don't really need 'em_   
_'_ _Til I see him in his Porsche_   
_With another stupid whore_   
_So let's drink to my freedom_   
_I got so many reasons_ _  
_

_So pour another glass  
_ _Pour one more  
_ _For me  
_ _For me  
_ _To my freedom  
_ _Let's drink to my freedom_

They all cheered and drank the champagne. Austin glared at everyone and rushed out, Becky was right behind him.

**_*Let's Drink to My Freedom*_ **

Camila was in the auditorium. She was looking through some music. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey," she muttered, turning back to her work.

"Hey, I-uh need to tell you something," her visitor said.

Camila nodded for her to continue.

"So, uh, Austin is an ass," she said, as she closed her eyes. She did not mean to say that.

"I know. He cheated on me. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't respect me," she told her, giving her a small smile.

"Camila, I like you. I want to be with you. To show you how a girl  _should_  be treated. You do deserve more. Let me prove to you that I can," she told her.

"Lauren, I don't know what to say," Camila told her, in shock.

"Don't say anything. Look, if you want to try, meet me at Breadsticks at seven. I'm going to be with Ally, Troy, Mani, and Dinah. We'll be there as friends then I'll take you on a real date," Lauren told her, as she gave her a grin and walked away.

**_*Let's Drink to My Freedom*_ **

"She'll be here," Troy told the softball player. "She likes you."

Lauren nodded and continued to stare at the door.

They had been at the restaurant for an hour. Lauren stood up, ready to leave the couples. The door opened and Camila stood there, smiling at her. She walked to her, pulled her shirt, and kissed her.

Lauren pulled away and smiled. "Does that mean you want to go out with me?"

Instead of answering, Camila pulled her back to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Let's Drink to My Freedom - Candice Accola (King)


End file.
